


The Shining Sun and The Black Moon.

by chroms



Category: Estelle Bright/Joshua Astray, Joshuaes, Trails in the Sky, estelle/joshua, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV, fc/sc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroms/pseuds/chroms
Summary: Joshua is restless from the memories of when his sun dimmed.





	The Shining Sun and The Black Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> A (really) short one-shot of my favorite pairing in the Kiseki universe. ((Which is surprisingly low on fanfiction.))
> 
> I don't write often so I apologize if this isn't written very well!
> 
> I just have a lot of feelings about Joshuaes _(:3」∠)_

"My Estelle...You shine like the sun.

I have always loved you...

The time with you was the happiest...and the most painful...I've ever known.

Just as the brightest sun casts the darkest shadow...

If you stayed with me, you'd find out just how disgusting my true nature is.

Sometimes, I think it would have been better if we never met..."

  
The words that he choked out, the echoes of sobs, even to the ocean waves quietly crashing against the cliff that upheld the castle. The sounds were stuck on an endless loop with no one to fix the noises that tore at the remains of his heart. But most importantly, the sight of the tear stained face of the girl he loved, who was crumpled at his feet was burned into his memory. The image never faded; it never even wavered.

The crickets that chirped melodies outside the inn was as if they were taunting the boy who laid on a small bed, his legs entwined with thinner ones and brown hair tickling his nose. Although he was in the Legram, a small town in the Southern Region of the Erebonian Empire, he felt as if it were Grancel. Is it the water and fog clogging his mind? Is it the castle that sits across the simple town that is suffocating him so? Is it the severe resemblance of that night? The night he regrets and told the lies that hold him shaken?

Over a year had passed since the run in with his old 'family,' Ouroboros. Now he lays on his side with his dearest in his home country. This was supposed to be the happy ending. His chance at redemption and his chance to revive the child whose heart died all those years ago. It was all in his grasp, but it seemed so distant this night. He peers down at the girl embracing him while she gives soft hums in her slumber. The face he gawks at is of his hero, his lover, his light. The one who sealed away his darkness and the one who he manages to convince himself he does not deserve. He let out a sigh as he pictured what Estelle would say for beating himself up. Estelle Bright, the daughter of the renowned Cassius 'The Divine Blade' Bright and the Kingdom of Liberl's S Rank Bracer. Her smile puts the stars to shame as they do not come close to the light that radiates from the cheery brunette. Estelle has the power to be emotional, flawed, and easily pick fights as well as be the most caring and considerate person in all of Zemuria. The boy knew that without the light that shown down on him seven years ago, he would never be here now. He would never be the amber eyed young man who could reclaim his true name, Joshua Astray.

Joshua shifted on the mattress to prop himself up on one arm. The soft breathing coming from Estelle is what is keeping him calm as these thoughts lingered in his head. He stroked Estelle's head, pushing strands of her long hair behind her left ear. Amber eyes are glued to the features of his lover's face. Her long lashes, her red-tinged cheeks, and her soft lips are all so perfect to him. Too perfect for him.

* * *

Somewhere around 20:00 hours was when he first woke to those features, the beloved daughter of the man he was sent to kill was touching her nose to his. Around 21:05 hours was when the girl slapped him for trying to move, much to his dismay. 21:10 hours, the 'pap, pap, pap' of the tiny feet hitting the wooden stairs were ringing throughout the house. The daughter brought food and proceeded to scold him if he moved while still injured so badly. Why was she so loud? Why was she so bossy? Why did she care? Why was she so kind? Why was she so worried about someone like him? She enchanted him to the point where that the memory of the first night in Rolent was only about her.

Estelle continued to pester him, trying to cheer him up by shoving all the bugs she has caught in his face. His lips would always twist in disgust and when firmly stating he did not want bugs, she would run off to find more. He was annoyed, but let the twintailed child run back to him over and over again. Even when first meeting Tio and Elissa did not go in his favor, since he was twisted down to the dirt by Estelle as she exclaimed she is the boss when 'dad' is away. He huffed in defeat for his wounds have not healed and Estelle was a lot stronger than she looked, he still let her sit close by. Weeks and weeks passed as he sat under the tree next to the Bright's pond as Estelle fished. Every day, she would strive to catch the biggest fish for him so he could eat and get his strength back. He thought it was futile yet he felt a warmth in his chest when she sat there kicking her legs above the water and pulling the scaly creatures up to shore. The minutes she would run back to him with a new insect to get his approval of how amazing they were was what he waited for when waking up in his new life. Why did this feeling occur? What triggered the sensation in his chest that he lost a long time ago? Back then he did not know. However, from remaining unsure, he spent the years of his life he lost before with the warmth beside him.

* * *

The reminiscence of the simple days they used to have caused him to lift his eyes from the slumbering girl. A sharp pinch found it's way to his cheek which woke him from his pondering.

"You're thinking of sad things aren't you?" Estelle rubbed one eye with her hand while the other was still latched onto his skin.

Joshua let out a sigh of defeat, "I can never get anything past you, can I? Even when you are sleeping." He leaned down to kiss her rarely exposed forehead. "Sorry for waking you."

"Yeah it's all your fault both of us are awake." She pushed herself up into a sitting position. The hand that pinched Joshua's cheek proceeded to slide behind the his head, fingers tangling in the black strands. Her small hand pushed his head onto her shoulder, stroking the midnight sky out of her lover's hair. "Hm, let me guess. You're still hung up on the whole 'I don't deserve to be with you' business, aren't you?"

She felt his body tighten for quick second then relax into her body. "What did I tell you months ago, Joshua happy, Joshua sad, Joshua angry, I know every Joshua. And I love each and every Joshua, to the scars your soul still suffers from. The tears you cry are the ones I will wipe. The amber eyes that look lost are the ones that I will always help to find the way. Even if I have to drag you by the scruff from hell, then so be it. Joshua Astray is the man I love unconditionally."

A minute passed until the the arms of the latter find their way around Estelle's waist, pulling her closer and buries his head into the crook of her neck. A smile of relief came to Joshua's face. Why is she always so honest? Why is she always so kind? Why is she always right? Why is he so blind to himself? The answer to the warmth he has been searching quietly for was always there.

Estelle loves him. She always had. She always will. He has always been wrong about himself and she was the only one who the voice to pull him out of his isolation. She made him realize his worth, that he wasn't a puppet of despair or dread. He loves her. He always had. He always will. Joshua finally lifted his face to hers, running a hand down the side of her face.

"My Estelle...You shine like the sun.

The time with you was the happiest I've ever known.

You are the sun that lets the moon come alive...

I will always stay with you.

Thank you for being for being in my life.

I have always loved you, and I will always will."  



End file.
